List of Pedazo in Fifth Cycle
Below is a list of all the Pedazo in the TTM Role Play, Fifth Cycle. List By Ranking Diamantes 5. Santher Bekart 6. Rena d'Coifuege 8. Arri Landarr 10. Ristar Zaphry 12. Achten Aurie Auberdicht ??. Severiano ??. August ??. Rosenberg Pedazo ??. Hues ??. Raman ??. Lagast List By Constellation Note: The 88 constellations are listed in alphabetical order, not in order of rank. 01. Andromeda: Unknown 02. Antlia (The Air Pump): Unknown 03. Apus (Bird of Paradise): Unknown 04. Aquarius (Water Carrier): Unknown 05. Aquila (The Eagle): Unknown 06. Ara (The Altar): Unknown 07. Aries (The Ram): Unknown 08. Auriga (The Charioteer): Unknown 09. Bootes (The Herdsman): Unknown 10. Caelum (The Chisel): Lagast 11. Camelopardalis (The Giraffe): Hues 12. Cancer (The Crab): Unknown 13. Canes Venatici (Hunting Dogs): Raman 14. Canis Major (The Greater Dog): Unknown 15. Canis Minor (The Lesser Dog): Unknown 16. Capricornus (The Goat-Fish): Unknown 17. Carina (The Keel): Unknown 18. Cassiopeia: Unknown 19. Centaurus (The Centaur): Unknown 20. Cepheus: Unknown 21. Cetus (The Whale): Unknown 22. Chamaeleon: Unknown 23. Circinus (The Drafting Compass): Unknown 24. Columba (The Dove): Unknown 25. Coma Berenice (Berenice's Hair): Unknown 26. Corona Australis (Southern Crown) Unknown 27. Corona Borealis (Northern Crown): Unknown 28. Corvus (The Crow): Rena d'Coifuege 29. Crater (The Goblet): Unknown 30. Crux (Southern Cross): Unknown 31. Cygnus (The Swan): Unknown 32. Delphinus (The Dolphin): Unknown 33. Dorado (The Goldfish): Unknown 34. Draco (The Dragon): Unknown 35. Equuleus (The Little Horse): Unknown 36. Eridanus (The River): Unknown 37. Fornax (The Furnace): Unknown 38. Gemini (The Twins): Achten Aurie Auberdicht 39. Grus (The Crane): Unknown 40. Hercules: Unknown 41. Horologium (The Pendulum Clock): Unknown 42. Hydra (The Water Serpent): Unknown 43. Hydrus (The Lesser Water Snake): Unknown 44. Indus (The Indian): Unknown 45. Lacerta (The Lizard): Unknown 46. Leo (The Lion): Unknown 47. Leon Minor (The Lesser Lion): Unknown 48. Lepus (The Hare): Unknown 49. Libra (The Scales): Unknown 50. Lupus (The Wolf): Unknown 51. Lynx (The Lynx): Unknown 52. Lyra (The Lyre): Unknown 53. Mensa (The Table Mountain): Unknown 54. Microscopium (The Microscope): Unknown 55. Monoceros (The Unicorn): Unknown 56. Musca (The Fly): Ristar Zaphry 57. Norma (The Level): Unknown 58. Octans (The Octant): Unknown 59. Ophiucus (Serpent Holder): Unknown 60. Orion (The Hunter): Unknown 61. Pavo (The Peacock): Unknown 62. Pegasus (The Winged Horse): Unknown 63. Perseus: Unknown 64. Phoenix (The Phoenix): Unknown 65. Pictor (The Painter's Easel): Unknown 66. Pisces (The Fish): Unknown 67. Piscis Austrinus (The Southern Fish): Unknown 68. Puppis (The Stern): Unknown 69. Pyxis (The Compass): Unknown 70. Reticulum (The Recticle): Unknown 71. Sagitta (The Arrow): Unknown 72. Sagittarius (The Archer): Unknown 73. Scorpius (The Scorpion): Unknown 74. Sculptor (The Sculptor): Unknown 75. Scutum (The Shield): Unknown 76. Serpens (The Serpent): Unknown 77. Sextans (The Sextant): Unknown 78. Taurus (The Bull): Unknown 79. Telescopium (The Telescope): Unknown 80. Triangulum (The Triangle): Unknown 81. Triangulum Australe (The Southern Triangle): Unknown 82. Tucana (The Toucan): Unknown 83. Ursa Major (The Great Bear): Unknown 84. Ursa Minor (The Lesser Bear): Unknown 85. Vela (The Sails): Unknown 86. Virgo (The Virgin): Unknown 87. Volans (The Flying Fish): Unknown 88. Vulpeca (The Fox): Unknown (Possibly Kate Harlow)